This application relates to a solid state power control module that includes the ability to detect when it has been removed and placed in a new position.
Solid state power controls (SSPCs) operate in complex electronic control systems. SSPCs typically operate as electronic circuit breakers, and also provide an on/off function under the direction of a main controller. The main controller typically controls a plurality of SSPCs, to control supply of power from a source of power to a plurality of components. One increasingly utilized application is on aircraft.
The SSPCs provide benefits over the standard mechanical circuit breakers. However, a method of remembering whether a module is in an open/tripped status is required. Thus, non-volatile memories (NVM) are included on the SSPC modules. These memories remember the current status of the module. The main controller also stores the status. One deficiency with this approach is that when a module is removed and replaced the expected status of the SSPC module goes with the removed module. Thus, it is necessary that the SSPC does not turn on when power is applied until its trip/open/close state is verified by the main controller. This results in a delay to power always on loads on power up while the main controller is booting up.